


What Actually Happens After  A Leftist Revolution

by Enj_y



Category: Jreg, The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: A little bit of angst, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, Mostly Fluff, Other, i think, idk man this probably doesnt make much sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28034856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enj_y/pseuds/Enj_y
Summary: We don't see what happens after Commie tells qim to keep looking at the flowers. I decided it ends in love confessions and kissing.
Relationships: Anarcho-Communism/Communism (Centricide), Ancom/Commie, Authleft/Libleft, Commie/Ancom, Left Unity, LibLeft/AuthLeft, leftist unity - Relationship
Comments: 28
Kudos: 65





	What Actually Happens After  A Leftist Revolution

**Author's Note:**

> WASSUP YALL  
> I do hope you enjoy this absolute trash  
> I mean, I love writing trash and I write a lot of it  
> But this is TRASH  
> SO I HOPE YOU LIKE IT

“Hah, I’m just playing with you, Tankie. I love you,” Ancom laughed, glancing back at him for a moment with a smile hidden beneath qir bandana. Qi wasn’t sure why he didn’t look happier. Commie looked almost sick to his stomach, as though something horrible was about to happen. Maybe qi was just imagining it though… Ancom looked back out over the flowers, smiling softly to qimself. The beautiful yellow blooms sprung up all around qir feet, the meadow stretching far out into the distance. It was just peaceful. They’d finally won, after all this time. “Wow…” Qi exhaled. “It really is beautiful, isn’t it?”   
  


“Yes… Ancom.” Commie’s voice was thick as he forced out the words. “Just… keep looking at the flowers.” Qi frowned. What was wrong? Was he okay? 

“Tankie, you’re acting really weird—” Qi began, turning around. There was a gun. Qir mouth formed a small ‘O’ of shock. He had a gun in his hand. “T-Tankie? What are you doing?” Ancom stammered out, lifting qir bat. 

“A-Anarkiddie…” Commie looked horrified. “Look, this… This isn’t…” 

“What are you doing?” Qi repeated, realisation dawning on qir face. He was going to kill qim. He was going to put a bullet through qir skull. He’d gotten what he needed. He’d gotten qir help through the revolution, and now it was over. Commie was going to kill qim. 

  
“Anarkiddie, this isn’t what it looks like, I promise, this is just—” 

“What the fuck is wrong with you?!” Ancom burst out hysterically. “You drag me along for all these years, and now that I’ve finished being useful, you’re going to put a fucking bullet through my brain?! Go on, then! If you’re going to do it, _go ahead_!” Qi brandished qir bat at him, pressing it to his chest. 

“I…” Commie’s hand shook violently, the barrel of the gun still aimed towards qir forehead. 

“Go on then, tell me what exactly your excuse for this is. What? Pointing at a flower? See a kulak? What? What exactly is your excuse?” Ancom growled. “I can’t believe I trusted you. I can’t believe I trusted you! You fucking bastard! I’m an idiot. I should have seen this coming from a mile away,” Qi sighed. “I just. I really trusted you. I thought maybe… maybe you changed. Maybe this time you would actually work with me. I love you, you know that? I love you. I really do. And this is what I get.” 

“Kiska, I…”

“Oh, don’t you fucking _dare_ call me that!” Ancom shouted. “Fuck you.”

“I’m sorry,” Commie whispered. “I have to follow orders. I have to… I have to kill you to keep the state intact.” 

“Oh, you…” Ancom sputtered. “ _Think for yourself!_ ” Qi shouted. 

“Ancom… I’m so sorry, kiska, I…” There seemed to be a million emotions crossing Commie’s face at once, fear, pain, and something Ancom couldn’t put a finger on what it was. “I don’t have any other choice.”

“No! That is _bullshit_ ! You _always_ have a choice! There is _always_ a choice you can make to do what’s right! You can always do something different! You can always change things! There is always something you can do differently! Always!!” Ancom stomped qir foot, waving qir bat at him. Commie laughed weakly, dropping the pistol and rubbing his forehead. 

“You’re incredible, you know that?” He said softly.

“What?” Ancom huffed, crossing qir arms. 

“You’re incredible. You amaze me every day. You’re just… amazing. Your faith, your love, you just amaze me.” He had an unsteady smile on his face as he exhaled shakily. Ancom glared at him, holding qir bat tightly in qir hands. “And you’re right,” He said softly. “Fuck.” Qi felt qir face soften at the tears welling up in his eyes. “ _Fuck_.” 

“Commie?” Qi asked softly. 

“I’m sorry. You’re right. You’re right,” Commie said weakly. Ancom reached out qir hand to him, lips parting slightly.

“You… Can I trust you?” Ancom whispered. “Can I trust you not to betray me? I want to. God, god I want to.” Qir voice trembled as qi reached up to press a hand against qir throat. “I love you. _Shit,_ why do I still love you? Why do I still love you after everything?” 

“I want you to. I don’t deserve it. But… I want you to.” Ancom’d never seen Commie look so helpless before, biting down on his lip and eyebrows trembling slightly. “Oh, Ancom… I love you. I’d never deserve you in a million years, but god, I love you.” He was always so in control, fierce and strong, but now? He just looked broken. Ancom reached up to put a hand on Commie’s cheek, thumbing away a tear that was snaking down his face. 

“You’re such a dumbass, Commie,” Qi said softly, getting on qir tiptoes to press their foreheads together. Commie’s breath was hot against qir lips, trembling slightly. 

“I’m sorry—”

“But you’re _my_ dumbass. And I want to be yours.” Qi watched his throat work slightly as he put a hand around qir waist, and tentatively placed one on the back of qir neck, and Ancom put both of qirs on his shoulders. 

“Kiska—” Commie began, but Ancom cut him off by pressing qir lips tentatively to his. Qi felt his hand thread through qir hair gently, tangling in qir dark curls tinted red at the ends. They pulled apart for a moment, and Ancom laughed slightly at the way Commie’s eyes were shining slightly. “Are you sure?” Commie asked softly. 

“I’m sure,” Ancom said, smiling at him tentatively. 

“You’re beautiful,” He told qim softly. 

“Just kiss me,” Ancom whispered, pulling him in again. Commie held qim closely, kissing qim so hard qi felt like qi might fall over. Qi felt his hand slip up under qir hoodie, resting on the small of qir back. The entire world seemed to shrink till it held just the two of them, alone, standing in that field. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” He whispered inbetween kisses, and Ancom couldn’t help but believe him. 

“I forgive you,” Qi said softly as the two pulled apart for air, eyes meeting. 

“I don’t deserve that.”

“It’s not about what you deserve,” Ancom told him fiercely. “It never had been and it never will be. I love you. Okay? I love you and I forgive you. You’re a dumbass. But you’re _mine._ And I’m yours. I promise.” 

**Author's Note:**

> ~follow me on twitter~  
> @enj__y (thats two underscores) is my main and @enjhyperfixatin is my jritter  
> hope you enjoyed  
> please leave a comment *puppy dog eyes*


End file.
